


Willow's song

by maximumborkoverdrive



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, One Shot, Porn With Plot, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximumborkoverdrive/pseuds/maximumborkoverdrive
Summary: After having an argument with Sam he challenges you in a peculiar bet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by one of my favourite scenes of the movie The Wicker Man (1976). I'll leave the link if you want to watch the scene and understand better what's going on in this fic, it's only 4 minutes long, you don't have to watch the whole movie to get it. Well you don't even have to watch the scene but trust me, you won't regret it.
> 
> English is not my first language so let me know if I made mistakes.
> 
> Willow's song https://vimeo.com/87336570

“Aw Sam Jesus Christ not again!” you ranted

“What’s wrong this time” Sam shouted from the bathroom with an annoyed tone.

“Come and see numbskull” you invited him to join you in the basement. 

Sam appeared on the doorstep, half of his face was covered in shaving foam and the other half looked as smooth as a baby’s bottom. In a different situation you would have found that irresistible but this time you were really angry at him.

“I’ve already told you never wash white and coloured clothing together.” you were pulling out the washing machine all the ruined clothes and piling them up in the laundry basket. It wasn’t the first time that happened but you were really pissed off. Sam moved closer to inspect the mess he had made.

“What can I say? Light blue is pretty close to white. And light green, and light grey.” he said with such nonchalance that made you even angrier.

“Well then fuck it, this was my favourite shirt and it’s ruined.” you got up and looked at him with a threatening gaze, your hands resting on your waist.

Sam knew he wouldn’t be able to get away easily; he only saw you being that angry two other times and he wished there wouldn’t be a third. The only thing he could do was hold your own.

“Where’s the issue? Besides, you look better when you’re not wearing any clothes.”

He showed one of his devilish smirks and it almost got you but you decided that this time would be different. You started walking away rapidly and added:

“I bet you can’t spend a week without making disasters.” you were heading towards the living room and then you felt your wrist being grabbed.

“Oh oh hey sister, you’re talking to a grown man. You’d better watch your mouth.” now he was busting your chops.

“Oh really? I didn’t know grown men can’t even shave properly.”

“You.. wait!” he almost forgot his face was still covered in shaving foam. He disappeared in the bathroom once again so you waited for him in the kitchen, sitting at the large table as though you couldn’t wait to finish your rant.

“Where were we?”

“Oh we were talking about all the things you can’t do.” you replied with a fake smile.

He approached you, stopping beside the table and facing you directly, leaning his arm on the plain surface. He was already a tall man and the fact that you were sitting and he was standing in front of you made you feel bashful but you weren’t ready to give up. 

“Hm, and what about the things you can’t do?” 

You let out an offended laugh.

“Excuse me?”

“Oh yeah miss pride, I could make an infinite list.”

You crossed your arms.

“For example?”

Sam started mimicking your voice:

“Sam I can’t open this! Sam I can’t reach that! Sam help me lift this!”

“That’s a cheap shot.” you got up as if you were ready to start a fight with him.

“Really? Then don’t get me started on how you always look at me when I get out of the shower.”

“What are you talking about?” you tried to play dumb but deep inside you knew you were guilty.

“I bet you couldn’t spend a week without jumping on me.” he nudged you knowing he was winning whatever competition was going on.

“I could say the same thing about you, mr sit on the couch and stare at my ass while I’m cleaning the house.”

Sam was clearly enjoying the situation when an idea popped in his mind.

“Let’s make it official then.”

“Let’s what?”

“The next 24 hours we’re not allowed to touch each other, the first one who gives up has to do the chores for a week.”

You scoffed.

“As if we’re not already doing that..”  
“But wait, we can try and tempt each other.”

This started sounding amusing to you.

“Are you in?” he offered his hand to make the deal official.

“No touching for the next 24 hours and who loses must do the chores for a week? Hell yes.”

You grabbed his hand.

“All right, 24 hours starting from… now!” you both let go of each other's hands.

You let out a small laugh thinking about the ways you could make him easily lose. You headed to your bedroom so you could have a moment for yourself to decide how to start this challenge. You checked your phone, it was 2 pm. You heard Sam walking up the stairs so you bent over your bed as though you were making it, sticking your butt in the air so that it was the first thing Sam would see once he entered the room. In fact he did. You heard him laugh while he was walking towards the wardrobe.

“Smart move but you gotta do better than that.”

“Oh don’t worry Sammy, this is just a warm up.”

Sam opened the wardrobe and started searching for something. You wondered what he was planning to do. 

“Speaking of warming up, I’m gonna go for a little jog, I’ll probably be back in an hour” he grabbed his white tank top and his grey sweatpants from the wardrobe.

That bastard.

He knew the effects those grey sweatpants produced on you, especially after he came home sweating and panting, his clothes sticking to his sculpted body. 

“Something wrong darling?” he smiled and winked at you. 

You sat on the bed and stared at him intently.

“Pas du tout.” (not at all) you replied. Speaking French usually drives him crazy. 

“You’re such a brat.” 

Sam started taking his t-shirt off so you approached him, you could handle his naked torso for a bit.

“Voudriez vous punir moi?” (would you punish me?)  
You leaned on the wardrobe, your eyes fixated on his the whole time. He checked you out biting his lips, then put his tank top on and moved his head close to your ear.

“You’d definitely deserve a spanking.” he whispered in a low voice which sent you shivers all over your body. This will be harder than expected.

…

You waited exactly 45 minutes after Sam had gone out in order to get in the shower before he came home. You heard the front door unlocking so you quickly put on a short towel and placed yourself in front of the mirror, combing your hair. Sam entered the bathroom, apparently presuming it was available. He froze when he saw you in that towel, your wet hair and the scent in the air.

“C’mon babe I gotta shower” he gestured you to get out as if this time he was trying hard to contain himself. You let your boyfriend wash himself, in the meanwhile you searched for one of his t-shirts and wore it. It was long enough to cover your womanhood so you decided not to wear any panties. You reached the bed and laid on your stomach, wiggling your legs back and forth. You had brought an old history book to read. Sam exited the bathroom, wearing his black boxers only. You could admire his whole muscular body and you felt burning between your legs.

“Oh Sam, I forgot my panties in the bathroom, would you kindly give ‘em to me?” you asked innocently.

Sam sighed. You wearing his shirt with no underwear was such a turn on he could already feel himself getting hard, but he kept fighting. He tossed your panties through the room, so you got up and put them on in a seductive way, sitting on the bed. He got closer to you and you were ready for his defeat, his face was inches from yours, his eyes were full of lust but instead he grabbed the book you were reading.

“This is mine, thief.”

“That’s not the only thing on this bed that’s yours.” you replied as you slightly spread your legs. 

At this point you were hoping he would give up and start making love to you, that’s what you both wanted. And Sam almost did. But he’s a stubborn, just like you.

“I know very well sweetheart.”

He disappeared.

A few hours later, after dinner and after several attempts in tempting each other, Sam went to the living room to watch tv and you decided to lock yourself in the bedroom. You wanted to try one last trick so, you started singing. 

_“Heigh ho! Who is there?_  
No one but me, my dear.  
Please come say, How do?  
The things I'll give to you.” 

You started tapping on the walls with your hand rhythmically.

_“A stroke as gentle as a feather_  
I'll catch a rainbow from the sky  
And tie the ends together.” 

Sam lowered the volume of the tv and couldn’t believe you were doing that. You watched that movie together and that song had stuck in Sam’s mind.

_“Heigh ho! I am here_  
Am I not young and fair?  
Please come say, How do?  
The things I'll show to you.” 

Sam turned off the tv and reached your bedroom’s door, trying to open it but it was locked.

“Open the door [Y/N]” he knocked.

_“Would you have a wond'rous sight  
The midday sun at midnight?”_

You tapped on the walls harder, following the song’s rhythm.

_“Fair maid, white and red,  
Comb you smooth and stroke your head”_

“Please, [Y/N]. I give up”

You opened the door, exposing your naked body to Sam, you both looked into each other’s eyes for a moment.

_“How a maid can milk a bull!  
And every stroke a bucketful.”_

As you finished singing, he cupped your face with his hands and pressed his mouth against yours, as though he wanted to devour you. You placed your arms around his neck, his kiss was warm and wet and full of lust. Then he picked you up bridal style and walked towards the bed. Your lips were connected the whole time, then he gently dropped you on the mattress.

“You lost.” you said, looking up at him.

Sam climbed up the bed and placed himself over you, his large, clothed body pressing against your naked one.  
“It was damn worth it.”

He grabbed your wrists and placed your arms next to your head then leaned again for another kiss. His tongue searched for yours so avidly, he never kissed you like that, maybe because he usually didn’t have to wait that long. His right hand slid from your arm through your breast, rubbing it. You broke the kiss to catch some air and a moan escaped from your lips. Sam began to kiss and nibble your jawline, then your neck, getting lower and lower. He placed his hand on your slit, running his fingers through your folds.

“God have you been this wet for me all day?”

You replied with a moan and started rocking your hips, craving for more contact. 

“Sam..” you begged him.

A grin appeared on his face as he got up from the bed. He grabbed your thighs with his rough hands and dragged you on the edge of the mattress, then he bent on his knees. He started rubbing lightly your clit with his fingers but you wanted more, he was driving you crazy. Just like you did all day.

“Sam..” you moaned again and spread widely your legs as to invite him to eat you up.

“That’s right babe, beg me.” he kept rubbing slowly your slit and you could feel it burning for the stress.

“Please Sam.” 

“What?”

“Please make me cum.” your heart was racing and your breath became inconsistent. Sam loved being in control, he loved hearing you moaning and begging. He was taking revenge on you.

“How could I deny such a request. You look so fucking delicious”  
He plunged his head between your legs. Two of his fingers slid inside you and his tongue began circling your clit. His fingers moved back and forth slowly. You felt his tongue pressing hard on your sex, warm and wet. You’ve been waiting for that since that afternoon. Sam knew exactly how to go down on you and you could already feel the wave of pleasure washing you off. He started moving his fingers vigorously inside your walls and his tongue was twirling on your clit. Your moans became louder, your hips were thrusting against him. You felt him groaning against your sensitive skin, his warm breath sent you over the edge. 

“Sam I’m..”

“I know.”

Your walls tightened around his fingers and your abdominals contracted as you felt what you hoped was the first orgasm.  
“Attagirl.” 

He stood up and licked his fingers as he stared at you being a trembling mess, panting and sweating. 

“You’re such a ravishing beauty.” he caressed one of your thighs and you noticed the protrusion on his jeans. You got up and lifted Sam’s shirt, running your hands over his wide chest. You reached up for a kiss and you could taste yourself on his tongue. Then you began unzipping his pants and you placed a hand over his hard bulge which made Sam groan in your mouth. You lowered his jeans and boxer and placed yourself in front of his erection. You began stroking his length a few times then opened your mouth to greet the tip of his cock. He brushed your hair off of your face, we wanted to enjoy a good view of you sucking his dick.  
You started bobbing your head, taking all of his manhood in your mouth, and your hand followed the same movements. You looked up at Sam so he placed a hand under your chin, stroking your cheek with his thumb. Afterward, he grabbed your arm and made you stand up once again. You threw your arms around his neck and he grasped under your thighs, lifting you up. You wrapped your legs around his waist and you could feel his cock tickling your wetness.

“Please Sam fuck me.” 

He was moving his hips so that his erection rubbed against your clit.

“You want me to fuck you? Is that correct?” he whispered in your ear, teasing you and you held onto the skin of his back.

“Yes please fuck me till I run out of breath.” you were getting impatient. 

You moaned loudly when you felt his tip pushing inside you, filling you deeply.

“Like this?” he started hitting your spot vigorously, his arms helped him lifting you up and down.  
You could only hold onto his neck, trying not to fall. You threw your head backwards and then Sam began sucking and nibbling on your breast. That would definitely leave some marks on your body but you couldn’t care less. Sam went to place you on the bed, his dick continuously digging inside your walls. 

“God, you’re so tight and wet babe.”  
His thrusts became faster and deeper, you could hear the sound of his skin slapping against yours. He got closer to your face, his forehead resting on yours, your lips barely touching, moaning into each other’s mouths. Then you felt his thumb rubbing rapidly your clit.

“Cum ‘round my cock baby. I’m close.” 

You screamed his name as you felt your second orgasm burning between your legs, your walls tightening and throbbing around his dick.

“Yeah like that, [Y/N].”

He pulled out and finished on your tummy, groaning loudly and you thought that was the hottest moment. Exhausted, he laid next to you, catching his breath. You turned on your side to face him and started running your fingers through his chest hair. You lost yourself staring at his facial features, thinking about how handsome he was.

“Again with the staring?” he smiled at you. You lightly tapped on his chest.

“Give me a break!”

He laughed and wrapped his arms around your body, pulling you closer to him.

“We both need a break after this.”


End file.
